El camino de un campeón
by Poke1996GC
Summary: Acompaña a Ash y sus amigos en esta nueva aventura en la región de Kalos, donde nuestro azabache favorito tratara de finalmente convertirse en campeón de una liga Pokémon para dar un gran paso para ser un maestro pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: Buenos días, tardes o noches gente de fanfiction, bueno no tengo mucho que decir aquí más que este es mi fic que subiré después de leer muchos otros me anime a hacer el mío, y como ya lo dice en el titulo es sobre Pokémon, donde verán como Ash y sus amigos tratan de alcanzar sus sueños en la región de Kalos y que también habrá otra personaje que acompañara a Ash, pero no se preocupen para los que apoyan el Amourshipping que ella no esta interesada en el, bueno sin mas que decir comencemos.**

**(..) Palabras del autor cuando trate de explicar detalles**

"**.." Pensamiento de los personajes**

**DISCLAIMER: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los créditos y derechos de autor a Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo.**

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una novata

Ubicación: Pueblo Paleta

Hora: 8:30 a.m.

Nuestra historia comienza en una casa, pero no de cierto chico que todos conocemos, sino de cierta chica que comenzara su viaje como entrenadora pokemón.

¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring! – Sonaba la alarma de un reloj con forma de Marill en una mesita junto a una cama, unos segundos después una mano sale entre las sabanas de la cama apagando la alarma del reloj.

Aun somnolienta y con un bostezo se levanto de su cama, lo primero que hizo fue ver un pequeño calendario que marcaba que el día de hoy era especial, ya que esta estaba marcada con un marcador color rosa en el calendario. La chica rápidamente abrió más los ojos y con una gran sonrisa fue a abrir la ventana para poder ver el gran cielo azul y el sol que brillaba con todo su esplendor, dio un gran suspiro de felicidad. – Hoy es un gran día. – Dijo la para salir del cuarto rumbo al baño

Opening

Habla de ti

Habla de mí

De confiar y de soñar

Habla de amigos y un destino

Que piensan exigir

Habla del cielo conquista

¡POKÉMON!

Con gran coraje

Sin miedo a luchar

Habla de no rendirse y ser

Valiente y proteger

Tu sueño hasta el final

¡Vencer en la Liga Kalos! ¡POKÉMON!

Ubicación: Pueblo Paleta

Hora: 8:50 a.m.

Continuando con nuestra historia, la chica antes mencionada se llama Mei, tiene 15 años y esta a punto de comenzar una gran aventura en el mundo de los Pokémon.

Bien, ya estoy lista. – Dijo ya cambiada de ropa (La misma que usa en BW2) poniéndose su gorra y finalmente tomando su bolso para salir de su cuarto y bajar de las escaleras al primer piso en dirección a la cocina.

Buenos días Mamá ya desperté. – Dijo esta ya dentro de la cocina.

Buenos días, siéntate tu desayuno ya esta en la mesa. – Dijo su madre apuntando a la mesa mientras lavaba unos platos en el fregadero. – Debes de estar emocionada, ¿o me equivoco? – Dijo su Mamá sentándose a su lado.

Si, finalmente ya decidí cual es mi sueño. – Dijo contenta, aunque después puso un semblante dudoso. – Aunque no se si comenzar mi viaje aquí en Kanto o ir a otra región. – Dijo Mei.

Sabes que tendrás todo mi apoyo. – Dijo su Mamá para después ver un reloj en la pared. – Sera mejor que desayunes, no queras llegar tarde al laboratorio del Prof. Oak.

Ok. – Dijo Mei ya más animada y comenzando a desayunar.

15 minutos después en la entrada de la casa de Mei.

¡Adiós Mamá ya me voy deséame éxito! – Dijo Mei ya afuera de la casa.

¡Que tengas éxito y regresa para poder ver tu nuevo compañero! – Dijo su madre en la entrada de la casa.

¡Si eso hare! – Dijo Mei mientras se perdía de vista.

"Ha crecido tan rápido". – Pensó su Mamá.

**Bien con esto concluyo el primer capitulo, se que es muy corto pero el siguiente capitulo ya será más largo y aparecerá Ash y para terminar subiré un capitulo por semana todos los domingos en la tarde o noche y sin nada mas que decir yo digo ¡ADIOS Y NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: Buenos días, tardes o no ches gente de Fanfiction, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic, en el cual como lo había prometido ya aparece Ash, antes de comenzar tengo que aclarar que Ash tiene 16 años por si las dudas y bueno sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo.**

**(..) Palabras del autor cuando trate de explicar detalles**

**".." Pensamiento de los personajes**

**DISCLAIMER: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los créditos y derechos de autor a Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo.**

Capitulo 2: ¡Squirtle yo te elijo!

Ubicación: Pueblo Paleta

Hora: 09:05 a.m.

¡Adiós mamá ya me voy deséame éxito! – Dijo Mei ya afuera de su casa.

¡Que tengas éxito y regresa para poder ver a tu nuevo compañero! – Dijo su madre en la entrada de la casa.

¡Si eso hare! – Dijo Mei mientras se perdía de vista.

"Ha crecido tan rápido". – Pensó su mamá.

Bien, laboratorio del Prof. Oak ¡Allá voy! – Dijo la chica entusiasmada gritando a los 4 vientos mientras alza su mano en forma de puño al cielo, seguido de eso empezó a caminar de forma decidida a su destino.

Mas temprano ese mismo día.

Ubicación: Aeropuerto Internacional de Kanto, Ciudad Azafrán

Hora: 08:00 a.m.

Justamente en la entrada del aeropuerto un joven de cabello azabache y de ojos color café junto con un pikachu estaba sentados junto con un equipaje, al parecer estaban esperando a alguien.

Sabes pikachu, a pesar de no haber tenido un gran desempeño en el torneo en Unova me fue de lo mejor, ya que me ha ayudado a ya no cometer errores en los combates pokémon, también conocí buenos amigos y compañeros, Cilan que me enseño mas acerca de los pokémon, Iris que a pesar de ser una pesada fue una gran amiga, Bianca que a pesar de ser un poco descuidada y desordenada ella nunca se rendía y seguía con el mismo animo en los combates, Steven (Nunca se aprendió el nombre, pobre Stephan XD) que fue un gran rival y amigo y Cameron que también fue un gran amigo… aunque me hubiese gustado vencerlo. – Dijo al final Ash un poco desanimado.

Pika. – Dijo el pokémon tratando de animar a su dueño.

Bueno, pero lo importante es que hicimos grandes amistades. – Dijo Ash ya mas animado. – Y en nuestro próximo viaje daremos todo, ¿cierto Pikachu? – Dijo preguntándole al pokémon amarillo.

¡Pika pi! – Dijo el ratón mas motivado por las palabras de su entrenador.

¡Ash! – Alguien lo llamaba.

Alexa, te estaba esperando. – Volteo para ver a su amiga periodista originaria de Kalos junto con su Helioptile.

Perdón por la demora, pero ya conseguí el taxi, ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi equipaje por favor? – Le pidió al azabache.

Claro, estoy ansioso de llegar a Pueblo Paleta. – Dijo Ash con equipaje en mano.

Opening

Habla de ti

Habla de mí

De confiar y de soñar

Habla de amigos y un destino

Que piensan exigir

Habla del cielo conquista

¡POKÉMON!

Con gran coraje

Sin miedo a luchar

Habla de no rendirse y ser

Valiente y proteger

Tu sueño hasta el final

¡Vencer en la Liga Kalos! ¡POKÉMON!

En el taxi llegando a Pueblo Paleta

Hora: 09:10 a.m.

Si, además de que hay pokémon de otras regiones y de que además es una de las regiones más grandes, por lo que tendrás mucho que explorar. – Dijo Alexa.

¡Que bien! Estoy ansioso de poder ir a Kalos. – Dijo Ash entusiasmado mientras Pikachu respondía de la misma manera.

Unos momentos después.

Alexa, ¿nos podemos detener aquí? Quisiera ir al laboratorio del Prof. Oak para verlo y ver a mis otros pokémon. – Pidió Ash.

Claro, además aprovechare para hacer un reportaje. – Menciono Alexa aceptando.

Después de pagar el taxi, llegaron al laboratorio del Prof. Oak.

¡Prof. Ya llegue! – Dijo Ash entrando al laboratorio.

Ash muchacho que bueno que regresaste. – Hablo un hombre ya mayor saliendo de una habitación.

Si… ah profesor ella es Alexa, es periodista y viene desde la región de Kalos para poder hacer un reportaje de la región de Kanto. – Dijo el azabache presentando a su compañera.

Un gusto conocerlo profesor. – Dijo cordialmente Alexa.

El gusto es mío. – Dijo el profesor. – Ah Ash tus pokémon que enviaste desde Unova ya están en el jardín, Tracey los esta alimentando. – Le dijo el profesor al azabache. – Y usted esta de suerte para su reportaje, porque hoy vendrá una entrenadora para escoger a su primer pokémon.

¡Vaya! Que suerte. – Respondió Alexa feliz.

"Comenzando con su aventura pokémon". – Pensó Ash con nostalgia al recordar cuando comenzó su aventura junto con Pikachu. – Ah disculpe Prof. Oak, ¿podemos ir a ver a mis pokémon? – Pidió Ash.

Claro muchacho, vamos los acompaño. – Dijo el Prof. Oak mientras salían al enorme jardín.

Ya en el jardín pokémon.

Ash fue el primero en salir, ahí vio a todos sus pokémon siendo alimentados por su amigo que viajo junto a el en las Islas Naranja.

¡Tracey hola! – Saludo Ash a su amigo.

¡Ash volviste! – Dijo Tracey saludándolo. – Y que tal, ¿Cómo te fue en tu aventura en Unova? – Pregunto al azabache.

Me fue bien, no pude conseguir el título de campeón pero conocí grandes amigos. – Dijo satisfecho Ash mientras llegaban el Prof. Oak y Alexa. – Hola amigos, ¿Cómo est… - Dijo Ash saludando a sus pokémon, pero antes de terminar fue arroyado por todos sus pokémon como muestra de cariño.

Vaya, se nota que te extrañaban mucho. – Decía Alexa mientras todos reían.

Disculpe profesor, tengo que ir al laboratorio para poder ordenar unos papeles. – Dijo Tracey al investigador pokémon.

Claro Tracey, adelante. – Dijo dándole la autorización a su ayudante.

Gracias, con su permiso me retiro. – Dijo Tracey mientras se alejaba.

En el laboratorio.

Tracey ya se encontraba ahí acomodando y clasificando archivos y carpetas de investigaciones hasta que…

¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc! – Se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta de la entrada.

Tracey rápidamente dejo sus labores para poder abrir la puerta.

Hola. – Dijo una chica que lo saludaba.

Hola, que bueno que llegaste, pasa el Prof. Oak esta en el jardín pokémon. – Dijo Tracey guiando la chica al jardín.

En el jardín.

Se podía observar como Ash ya estaba recuperado después del recibimiento jugando con todos sus pokémon y el Helioptile de Alexa, mientras que ella y el Prof. Oak tenían una pequeña charla.

Profesor. – Llamo Tracey para llamar la atención del investigador.

Sí, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo el profesor para ver a Tracey junto con una chica. – A hola, tu debes de ser Mei ¿cierto? – Pregunto el profesor mientras que Ash junto con Pikachu se habían acercado al ver que alguien había llegado.

Si, es un gusto conocerlo Prof. Oak. – Saludo cordialmente Mei.

Hola, ¿Qué tal? – Dijo el azabache a la chica.

Ah… hola.- Dijo Mei al dirigir su mirada a Ash.

Permítanme presentarlos. – Dijo el profesor. – Ash, ella es Mei, hace un par de meses que se mudo aquí a Pueblo Paleta y hoy vino por su primer pokémon. – Termino el profesor.

Un gusto, debes de estar emocionada, ¿cierto? – Dijo Ash a Mei.

Claro que si, de hecho no podía dormir la noche anterior por la emoción. – Dijo entre risas Mei.

Y Mei, el es Ash, lo conozco desde que tenía 10 años cuando comenzó su viaje como entrenador pokémon. – Dijo el profesor.

¡Guau, desde los 10 años! A estas alturas ya debes de ser un experto. – Dijo Mei con brillo en sus ojos acercándose al azabache.

Bueno he viajado a muchas regiones, pero no he podido ganar un titulo de campeón. – Menciono el azabache rascándose la nuca.

No importa, de todas formas eres un entrenador con mucha experiencia. – Dijo Mei aun con brillo en sus ojos.

Gracias por el alago. – Dijo Ash feliz.

Bueno Mei, que te parece si vamos al laboratorio para que elijas a tu nuevo compañero. – Dijo el profesor pokémon.

Claro, vamos. – Dijo Mei siguiendo al profesor seguido de Ash, Alexa y Tracey.

En el laboratorio.

Ya todos estaban en su cuarto para ver cual pokémon elegiría Mei, Tracey no estaba ya que fue por los 3 pokémon iniciales, Alexa estaba grabando con su cámara junto a Helioptile y Ash junto a Pikachu.

Mei, ¿estas lista? – Dijo el profesor, Mei asintió. – Bien, Tracey puedes traerlos.

Entonces una puerta se abrió, de ahí salió Tracey junto a los 3 pokemon iniciales de Kanto, Mei miraba maravillada a los pokémon.

Vaya son muy lindos. – Dijo Mei agachándose para poder estar a la altura de los pokémon.

Mei. – Hablo el profesor. – Antes de elegir a tu pokémon, aquí tienes tu pokédex (La pokédex es la misma que utilizan en la temporada XY) y 5 pokébolas para añadir pokémon a tu equipo.

Muchas gracias profesor. – Agradeció Mei tomando la pokédex y las pokébolas que estaban dentro de un estuche.

Con la pokédex podrás ver los datos de cualquier pokémon, solo apunta la pokédex al pokémon e instantáneamente te dará sus datos. – Agrego el profesor.

Bien, lo intentare. – Dijo Mei apuntando al primer pokémon.

#001

Nombre: Bulbasaur Género: Macho

Tipo: Planta/Veneno

Bulbasaur el pokémon semilla, un Bulbasaur joven toma de su semilla los nutrientes que necesita para crecer. – Dijo la pokédex.

Bien, ahora a ti. – Dijo Mei apuntando al siguiente pokémon

#004

Nombre: Charmander Género: Macho

Tipo: Fuego

Charmander el pokémon lagartija, cuando la punta de la cola de Charmander brilla intensamente, eso indica que tiene salud. – Dijo la pokédex

Y ahora tú. – Finalizo Mei apuntando al último pokémon.

#007

Nombre: Squirtle Género: Hembra

Tipo: Agua

Squirtle el pokémon tortuguita, durante la batalla, Squirtle se esconde en su caparazón y lanza agua a sus oponentes cada vez que puede.

Bien, Ash ¿A quien crees que debería de elegir. – Le pregunto Mei al azabache.

No lose, pero a cualquiera que elijas de los 3 se que será un gran compañero. – Opino Ash.

Y dime Mei, ¿Con cual te quedas? – Pregunto el profesor.

Ya tome mi decisión. – Dijo Mei para agacharse en frente de la pokémon tipo agua. – Hola Squirtle, soy Mei seremos las mejores amigas. – Dijo sonriéndole a la pokémon.

Squirtle squir. – Dijo la pokémon feliz asintiendo con la cabeza.

Bien. – Dijo el profesor. – Aquí tienes la pokébola de Squirtle, cuídala bien. – Finalizo.

Si eso hare. – Dijo la chica tomando la pokébola. – Squirtle regresa. – Dijo devolviendo a la pokémon a su pokébola.

Oye Alexa, ¿Cuándo viajaremos a Kalos? – Dijo Ash a su amiga periodista.

Dentro de 3 días. – Dijo la periodista terminando de grabar.

Oye Ash, ¿Tienes planeado viajar a Kalos? – Pregunto Mei.

Si, ese será mi próximo objetivo ¿por? – Pregunto ahora Ash.

Bueno yo… - Dijo Mei tocándose los dedos muy apenada. - ¿Podría viajar con ustedes por favor? –

Termino poniendo sus manos en forma de suplica.

Claro, por que no. – Dijo Ash feliz.

¿Enserió? – Dijo Mei feliz con brillo en sus ojos.

Por supuesto, además cuando arribemos a Kalos tendré que separarme de Ash y acompañados será más seguro. – Opino Alexa.

¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo Mei más

Nos veremos en 3 días aquí en el laboratorio a las 10:00 a.m. para luego ir al aeropuerto. – Dijo Alexa.

Bien, nos vemos me tengo que ir para que mi mamá vea a mi nueva amiga. – Se despidió Mei saliendo del laboratorio.

Alexa, yo también me tengo que ir, tengo que ver a mamá, ya debe de estar preocupada. – Dijo Ash a su amiga.

Claro, no te preocupes, tengo que seguir con el reportaje, además ya tengo la dirección de tu casa. – Dijo Alexa.

Bueno, nos vemos. – Dijo Ash que se despedía junto a Pikachu y lo mismo hicieron Alexa y Helioptile.

Y así es como transcurrieron los 3 días, Ash disfrutaba cada momento junto con su mamá y Mr. Mime lo mismo hizo Mei con su mamá y también conocer mejor a Squirtle, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron los 3 días, Ash y Mei se habían despedido de todos en el laboratorio del Prof. Oak antes de tomar el taxi a Ciudad Azafrán.

Ya en el aeropuerto.

Bien, ¿Listos? – Dijo Alexa a los 2 chicos.

Listo/Lista. – Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo mientras se dirigían al avión.

"Kalos prepárate que Ash de Pueblo Paleta esta listo" – Dijo en sus adentros.

Y así es como comienza una nueva aventura.

**NOTA: Bueno amigos y amigas con esto concluye este segundo episodio de este fic, agradezco los reviews que me dejaron, claro que seguiré la historia siempre y cuando no se acaben las ideas cosa que será imposible ya que me inspirare para los próximos capítulos de este fic en los capítulos del anime y para el próximos capitulo ya aparecerá Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, además ya subiré capítulos todos los lunes ya que ese día aunque ustedes no lo crean tengo más tiempo ya que salgo muy temprano de la escuela, por lo que subiré capítulos los lunes por la mañana y sin nada más que decir yo digo ¡NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA ADIOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA: Buenos días, tardes o noches gente de Fanfiction, antes que nada quisiera ofrecer una disculpa ya que había prometido que subiría el capitulo el Lunes pero debido a que hubo puente vacacional, en mi escuela a los profes se les ocurrió la gran idea de dejar tarea de mas, ya sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo.**

**Edad de personajes**

**Serena: 15**

**Clemont: 17**

**Bonnie: 8**

**(..) Palabras del autor cuando trate de explicar detalles**

**".." Pensamiento de los personajes**

**DISCLAIMER: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los créditos y derechos de autor a Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo.**

Capitulo 3: ¡Bienvenidos a Kalos!

Ubicación: Kalos, Pueblo Boceto.

Hora: 08:45 a.m.

En una casa, una señora estaba preparando el desayuno, exactamente cuando estaba lavando unas verduras, en la ventana de la cocina un pequeño pokémon pájaro llego parándose en ella.

Fletchling, ¿puedes despertar a Serena? – Le pidió al pokémon. – Claro que yo ya lo intente, pero la muy floja no me hizo caso. – Dijo con un tono un poco molesto.

Fletchling. – Dijo el pokémon para emprender el vuelo.

El pequeño pokémon fue volando por unas escaleras hasta meterse a una habitación, rápidamente subió a una cama donde una chica dormía tranquilamente, el pokémon se subió en la cabeza de la chica.

Fletch. – Fue lo último que dijo el pokémon antes de darle de picotazos a la cabeza de la chica.

¡AHHHH! – Fue lo que se escucho en toda la casa y hasta afuera lo que ocasiono que un Rhyhorn se despertara también.

Bien, ya estamos listos. – Dijo la señora feliz apunto de terminar de preparar el desayuno.

De regreso en la habitación, Fletchling voló huyendo de la habitación, poco después la chica de ojos azules y cabello color miel se sentó en el suelo enojada, ya que debido al picotazo del pokémon esta cayó de la cama.

¡Fletchling, ya te he dicho que no me despiertes así! – Grito la pelimiel enojada.

¡Serena hija, baja ya a desayunar, después comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento! – Grito su mamá.

¡Voy! – Dijo Serena. – No otra vez. – Dijo esto ultimo con enfado y parándose del suelo, acto seguido abrió las cortinas de la ventana para después abrir esta. - ¡Buenos días Rhyhorn! – Saludo al pokémon de tipo tierra/roca.

Rhyyy. – Grito el pokémon saludándola.

Acto seguido, Serena se estiro mientras veía el paisaje desde la ventana. – Espero que sea un buen día. – Dijo para después salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Buenos días mamá. – Dijo Serena.

Buenos días dormilona, ven vamos a desayunar. – Dijo sacándole una sonrisa a su hija y poniendo los platos ya con el desayuno.

Si. – Dijo la pelimiel tomando asiento.

Después de terminar el desayuno.

Bien, es hora de tu entrenamiento matutino. – Dijo su mamá.

Si. – Dijo la pelimiel triste y desanimada.

Serena, por favor ya deja de desanimarte. – Dijo su mamá. – Calem te invito a hacer el viaje con el y le dijiste que no.

Ya lo se, lo que pasa es que no estoy muy segura de comenzar mi viaje. – Dijo Serena.

Bueno, pero, quien sabe que cuando el regrese te invite a salir. – Dijo su mamá poniendo una sonrisa picara.

No mamá, el y yo solo somos buenos amigos, es como un hermano para mi. – Dijo la pelimiel.

Bien, pero como ya te lo había dicho, si cambias de parecer puedes comenzar tu viaje, no te obligare a que montes un Rhyhorn el resto de tu vida, pero por ahora… ve a cambiarte para comenzar tu entrenamiento. – Dijo su mamá.

Si. – Dijo Serena poniendo una sonrisa forzada

Opening

Habla de ti

Habla de mí

De confiar y de soñar

Habla de amigos y un destino

Que piensan exigir

Habla del cielo conquista

¡POKÉMON!

Con gran coraje

Sin miedo a luchar

Habla de no rendirse y ser

Valiente y proteger

Tu sueño hasta el final

¡Vencer en la Liga Kalos! ¡POKÉMON!

Ubicación: Aeropuerto Internacional de Kalos, Ciudad Lumiose.

Hora: 09:00 a.m.

En la pista de aterrizaje se puede observar como un avión llegaba, ya cuando aterrizo y se detuvo, en las escaleras para bajar el avión, un chico de cabellos alborotados color azabache junto con un Pikachu salían del avión.

¡HOLA REGIÓN KALOS, ASH DE PUEBLO PALETA POR FIN ESTA AQUÍ! – Grito a todo pulmón al igual que Pikachu llamando la atención de todas las personas que caminaban afuera.

¿Por qué tantos gritos? – Cuestiona Alexa junto con Helioptile en su hombro izquierdo y Mei que salía del avión.

Estoy saludando a la región Kalos y en cuanto baje esos escalones comenzaremos la aventura, ¿verdad Mei? – Dijo el azabache.

Claro que si. – Dijo la chica de las coletas.

Ash estuvo a punto de bajar el primer escalón cuando de repente observo un dúo de pokémon que volaba.

Nunca había visto esos pokémon. – Dijo el azabache distrayéndose lo que ocasiono que pisara mal el escalón y cayera escalones abajo, Pikachu se salvo ya que de ultimo momento salto en el hombro derecho de Mei.

¡AHHHH! – Fue el grito de Ash antes de caer ya en el suelo.

Después del accidente Mei y Alexa bajaron rápido los escalones para ver como se encontraba Ash.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Alexa preocupada.

Si, estoy bien. – Respondió el azabache mientras era ayudado por Mei a levantarse y Pikachu regresaba a su hombro. – Gracias Mei.

De nada. – Dijo Mei con una sonrisa.

Alexa, ¿Quiénes son esos pokémon? – Pregunto Ash.

Esos son Spritzee. – Respondió Alexa mientras Ash observaba maravillado los pokémon.

¡Vaya son muy lindos! – Dijo Mei mientras sacaba su pokédex.

Datos no encontrados. – Dijo la pokédex.

¡Que! ¿Por qué? – Dijo confusa Mei.

Creo que yo puedo contestar tu pregunta. – Dijo Ash teniendo su atención. – Lo que pasa es que tu pokédex solo tiene los datos de los pokémon de Kanto, tendrás que pedir que actualicen tu pokédex en el laboratorio de esta región. – Finalizo Ash.

Vaya no lo sabia gracias. – Dijo Mei.

En ese momento no se dieron cuenta que eran vigilados desde el techo del aeropuerto por 2 personas y un pokémon, que segundos después desaparecieron.

Lo primero que quiero hacer es tener una batalla de gimnasio, ¿Mei tu también? – Dijo el azabache.

La verdad no, Squirtle y yo aun somos muy novatas, creo que cuando tengamos más experiencia y que atrap pokémon mas estaré lista. – Dijo Mei.

Bueno entonces andando. – Dijo Ash que empezó a correr mientras era seguido por Mei.

Un momento. – Dijo Alexa haciendo que se detuvieran los 2 entrenadores. - ¿Y donde piensas tener una batalla de gimnasio? – Finalizo.

Muy fácil, tu hermana es una líder de gimnasio ¿no? Pues vayamos. – Dijo Ash.

Lamento decepcionarte, pero su gimnasio no se encuentra en ciudad Lumiose, se encuentra en ciudad Santalune. – Dijo Alexa.

Ay no. – Dijo Ash algo triste.

Espera un momento, tengo que ir a hacer una llamada te veo en el vestíbulo. – Dijo Alexa mientras se alejaba.

Ash, yo también tengo que hacer una llamada, te veo adentro. – Dijo Mei también antes de irse y dejar solo a Ash.

Después de que Mei se fuera, Ash camino un poco para ver todo alrededor y ver si había otro u otros pokémon que no haya visto, para su suerte vio arriba en la torre del aeropuerto un pokémon que estaba parado, acto seguido el pokémon dio un gran salto poniéndose detrás de Ash, el chico sorprendido volteo para poder distinguir al pokémon pero cuando giro para verlo el pokémon se había ido.

Pikachu ¿vistes eso? – Le pregunto el azabache a su compañero. - ¡Fue asombroso! – Dijo emocionado para después dirigirse al vestíbulo del aeropuerto.

Ya en el vestíbulo.

¡Alexa! – Grito Ash a su amiga que ya había terminado de hacer la videollamada.

¿Por qué tan emocionado? – Le pregunto al azabache.

Acabamos de ver otro pokémon, ¡fue asombroso! , dio un salto y voló sobre nosotros. – Explicaba el azabache.

Lo se y te prometo que veras un más pokémon nuevos. – Dijo Alexa.

¡Que bien! Estoy ansioso de tener esa batalla de gimnasio. – Dijo Ash.

Ah… si sobre eso, acabo de comunicarme con mi hermana y ella no esta en el gimnasio ahora. – Dijo la reportera.

¡Como que no esta! – Dijo Ash exaltado al igual que Pikachu. – Y ¿Cuándo piensa regresar? – Pregunto.

Cuando mi hermana sale de viaje normalmente dura un largo tiempo. Respondió Alexa.

Ah por Arceus. – Dijo Ash decepcionado.

Lo siento Ash en verdad, de que debes de estar decepcionado pues vienes de muy lejos. – Dijo Alexa poniendo sus manos en forma de disculpa.

¡Esto es muy malo, esta vez quiero ganar la liga para poder convertirme en un maestro pokémon! – Dijo Ash junto con Pikachu haciendo berrinche.

Ya se, por que no canalizas toda esa energía para retar al líder del gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose. – Le propuso Alexa.

¿Ahí un gimnasio en esta ciudad? – Pregunto Ash.

Ya todos reunidos en la entrada del aeropuerto.

Ven, se encuentra en la Torre Prisma en el centro de la ciudad. – Dijo Alexa apuntando en el mapa.

Bien la Torre Prisma. – Dijo el azabache emocionado.

Creo que aquí es donde nos separaremos, ¿estarán bien? – Pregunto Alexa.

Claro estaremos bien. – Dijeron al unísono Ash y Mei.

Bueno fue muy divertido, les deseo éxito a ambos. – Dijo estrechándoles la mano a Ash y después a Mei.

Si nos vemos. – Dijo Ash.

Adiós. – Dijo Mei también despidiéndose.

Vénzanlos a todos. – Dijo Alexa despidiéndose con la mano junto con Helioptile.

Después de caminar un rato y observar gran parte de la ciudad por el recorrido, Ash y Mei llegaron a la Torre Prisma.

¡Guau! Es hermoso. – Dijo Mei que observaba la enorme torre.

Bueno entremos. – Dijo Ash, Mei solo asintió para después ingresar al gimnasio.

Mientras Ash y Mei entraban fueron observados por un chico y una niña ambos de cabello rubio.

Ya adentro Ash y Mei caminaron para ponerse en frente de una puerta.

¡Hola! ¿Ahí alguien? – Pregunto el azabache.

En ese instante una pantalla que estaba arriba de la puerta se encendió.

Bienvenido al gimnasio Lumiose. – Dijo una voz robótica.

Hola mi nombre es Ash y quiero una batalla de gimnasio por favor. – Dijo el azabache.

¿Cuántas medallas tienes? – Pregunto la voz.

¿Medallas? No tengo ninguna. – Respondió el azabache.

¡¿Ninguna?! Para poder retar al líder de este gimnasio necesitas como mínimo 4 medallas de gimnasio. – Dijo la voz para después aparecer entre la pantalla 2 cañones que contenían electricidad, Mei inmediatamente se asusto y se alejo para no recibir una descarga eléctrica.

No espera que ¡AHHHH! – Grito Ash al recibir la descarga eléctrica mientras que a Pikachu no le afecto demasiado, después de eso se activo una trampa haciendo que el azabache cayera por un ducto.

¿Qué se le ofrece señorita? – Le dijo la voz a Mei.

Yo solo ehh… - Dijo nerviosa para después rápidamente sacar de su bolso una cámara digital. – Estoy aquí de turista nada más. – Y empezó a tomar fotos en el lugar.

Bueno, pero seria tan amable de salir ya que en cualquier momento puede llegar un entrenador para reta al líder del gimnasio. – Dijo la voz de forma amable.

Esta bien ¡Adiós! – Dijo la chica de las coletas y ni lenta ni perezosa corrió hacia la salida.

Segundos después Ash había sido expulsado de la torre, este iba en caída libre al suelo junto con Pikachu, afortunadamente el chico y la niña que los habían visto antes vieron como el azabache y el pokémon iban cayendo.

¡Oh no, yo ayudare al chico! – Dijo el rubio.

¡Yo ayudare a Pikachu! – Dijo la rubia.

El rubio rápidamente lanzo su enorme mochila en le zona donde el azabache caería, la mochila rápidamente creo una enorme bolsa de aire que ayudo a suavizar la caída del azabache mientras que la niña rubia atrapaba sin problemas a Pikachu.

¿Se encuentran bien? – Dijo el rubio.

Si, estoy bien muchas gracias. – Agradeció Ash

¡Ash! – Grito Mei mientras se acercaba. - ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto preocupada.

Si estoy bien. – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¡Mira Clemont un Pikachu es muy bonito! – Dijo la niña rubia abrazando fuerte a Pikachu ocasionando que reciba un atacktrueno.

¡Bonnie no! – Dijo el rubio.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto preocupado Ash.

Si estoy bien. – Dijo la niña feliz como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Lamento lo de mi hermana, ¡Bonnie discúlpate también! – Dijo Clemont levantando un poco la voz a su hermana.

Lo lamento Pikachu. – Dijo disculpándose con el roedor.

No te preocupes, te agradezco que hayas salvado a Pikachu. – Agradeció Ash.

No fue nada. – Dijo Bonnie ya feliz.

Que gimnasio tan raro. – Dijo Ash

Los echaron ¿verdad? – Pregunto Clemont.

Si y venimos de muy lejos. – Dijo Mei mientras observaban la inmensa torre.

Si es muy extraño. – Dijo Clemont.

El líder del gimnasio de Lumiose es una persona muy pero muy fuerte, y les preguntaron cuantas medallas tienen ¿no es así? – Les pregunto Bonnie a Ash y Mei.

Si, pero cuando le dije que no tenia ninguna me echo. – Dijo Ash.

Yo tampoco tengo ninguna, pero logre salir por mi propia cuenta jeje. – Dijo Mei rascándose la nuca.

¿No tienen ninguna medalla? – Volvió a preguntar Bonnie.

Bueno es que es el primer gimnasio que visitamos. – Dijo el azabache.

Disculpen pero, ¿Quiénes son y de donde vienen? – Pregunto Clemont.

Mi nombre es Mei y vengo de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto. – Dijo la chica presentándose con una sonrisa.

Y yo soy Ash y el es mi compañero Pikachu también venimos de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto y venimos aquí para participar en la Liga Pokémon. – Dijo presentándose junto a Pikachu en su hombro.

Momentos después en un parque.

Creo que es hora de presentarnos, soy Clemont, mucho gusto. – Se presento el rubio.

Y yo soy Bonnie. – Dijo presentándose la niña rubia.

Mucho gusto Clemont y Bonnie. – Dijeron Ash y Mei.

Y bueno, ¿ustedes también están viajando? - Pregunto Ash a los hermanos.

¿Eh? Bueno veras… - Dijo Clemont pero fue interrumpido por Bonnie.

Eso es algo que haremos en el futuro. – Dijo la niña.

Vaya una gran aventura familiar. – Dijo Mei juntando las manos. – Ojala tuviera un hermano o hermana. – Finalizo.

Y Clemont, ¿Qué clase de pokémon tienes? – Pregunto Ash.

Bueno, tengo uno que atrape recientemente. – Dijo el rubio sacando una pokébola.

Bien, me lo puedes mostrar por favor y luego tengamos una batalla. – Dijo Ash emocionado mientras iba al campo junto con Pikachu.

¿Una batalla real? – Pregunto Clemont.

Vamos hermanote, será divertido. – Dijo Bonnie animándolo.

Bueno, esta bien luchemos. – Dijo Clemont convencido.

Ya posicionados en el campo de batalla.

Bien Bunnelby ¡Sal ya! – Dijo el rubio sacando la pokébola liberando el pokémon de tipo normal.

¡Vaya! Nunca había visto a ese pokémon. – Dijo Ash emocionado al ver el pokémon de Clemont. – Mei quiero que estés viendo atentamente el combate por favor. – Le pidió Ash a su amiga novata.

Mei asintió. – En ese caso tú también debes verlo. – Dijo sacando una pokébola haciendo aparecer a la pokémon tortuguita.

¡Vaya tienes un Squirtle! – Dijo Bonnie emocionada al ver a la pokémon.

Así es, ella es mi pokémon inicial. – Dijo Mei a Bonnie. – Bien Squirtle quiero que estés observando esta batalla por favor, así tendremos una mejor idea cuando tengamos nuestra primera batalla. – Dijo su entrenadora a lo que Squirtle asintió.

¡Buena suerte a ambos equipos! – Dijo Bonnie apoyando ambos entrenadores y pokémon.

De regreso al campo de batalla.

Ash te cedo el primer movimiento. – Dijo Clemont.

Gracias, Pikachu atacktrueno. – Pikachu dio un salto lanzando su ataque.

Bunnelby usa tus orejas para levantar la tierra. – Bunnelby dio un gran golpe en la tierra haciendo que se levantara y así neutralizar el ataque tipo eléctrico.

¡Vaya!/ ¡Pika!/ ¡Asombroso! – Hablaron al mismo tiempo Ash, Pikachu y Mei al ver ese movimiento.

A pesar de ser tipo normal Bunnelby esta más que capacitado para evitar ataques tipo eléctrico. – Menciono Clemont. – Bunnelby excavar. – El pokémon con la ayuda de sus orejas se oculto en la tierra.

Pikachu salta no dejes que te golpee. – El roedor comenzó a saltar y correr por todo el campo.

"No funcionara" – Dijo Clemont en sus adentros. – Ahora Bunnelby. – El pokémon salió de la tierra dándole un buen golpe a Pikachu haciendo que retrocediera cerca de Ash.

No te rindas Pikachu, usa ataque rápido. – Ash animo a su amigo para que después se dirigiera velozmente a Bunnelby dándole un fuerte golpe obligándolo a que retrocediera muchos metros.

Vamos Bunnelby, doblebofetón. – Y rápidamente se acerco a Pikachu dándole golpes con sus orejas.

"Las orejas de Bunnelby son muy fuertes, son como manos" – Pensó Ash.

Nuevamente Pikachu retrocedió unos metros después de la serie de golpes.

Pikachu cola de hierro. – Pikachu dio un salto y su cola comenzó a brillar para hacer su ataque.

¡Miren sabe un movimiento tipo acero! – Grito Bonnie asombrada.

Bunnelby usa tus orejas para detenerlo. – Y como si fuesen manos detuvo por completo el ataque de Pikachu.

Funciono como debía. – Dijo Clemont confiado.

Si pero lastima que no puedas usar tus orejas. – Dijo el azabache impresionando a todos excepto Pikachu.

Electrobola. – Pikachu cargo en su cola una bola de electricidad dándole de lleno a Bunnelby haciendo que retrocediera.

¡Eso fue increíble Ash! – Le grito Mei.

Guau… ¡Ash y Pikachu son muy fuertes! – Dijo Bonnie maravillada.

"Al enfrentarlo lo conozco mucho mejor" – Decía Clemont en sus adentros.

Pikachu ataque rápido. – Pikachu comenzó a correr.

Bunnelby prepárate. – Dijo Clemont.

Pero la batalla fue interrumpida ya que fue lanzada una red hacia Pikachu pero que fue capaz de esquivar, después de eso ya todos entraron al campo de batalla.

¿Estas bien Pikachu? – Pregunto Ash y el pokémon asintió. - ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – Dijo a los responsables que lanzaron la red.

¡Eso fue peligroso! – Grito Mei.

¿Quiénes son? – Dijo Clemont.

Después de una larga presentación.

¡Equipo Rocket! Nos siguieron hasta aquí. – Dijo Ash.

¿Los conoces? – Pregunto Mei.

¡Increíble! Un Meowth que habla. – Dijo Clemont que iba acercándose al Equipo Rocket pero Ash lo detuvo.

Espera, son un grupo de malos que siempre tratan de robarse a Pikachu. – Le explico Ash.

Un momento bobo, Pikachu es solamente uno de nuestros objetivos. – Dijo Jessie.

El otro es confiscar y atrapar a todos los pokémon fuertes y raros. – Dijo James.

Pero Pikachu es prioridad. – Finalizo Jessie.

A mi déjenme a ese orejón. – Dijo Meowth asustando a Bunnelby.

Eso no sucederá. – Dijo Ash.

No me quedare sentado viendo como roban los pokémon de otros. – Dijo Clemont ajustando sus lentes.

¡Si! ¡¿Quiénes se creen que son?! – Grito Bonnie.

¡El Equipo Rocket claro esta! – Dijo el trio malvado.

Pikachu atacktrueno. – Pikachu dio un salto lanzando su ataque.

Wobbuffet tu turno. – El pokémon paciente dio un salto recibiendo el ataque para poder devolverlo.

El ataque con el doble de poder iba a impactar a Pikachu pero de un árbol un pokémon salto recibiendo totalmente el ataque, ambos pokémon llegaron al suelo, Pikachu bien pero el otro mal parado, estaba lastimado.

Pikachu ¿estas bien? – Pregunto Ash.

Pika pika. – Dijo el roedor al ver al pokémon que lo había salvado.

¿Es un pokémon? – Pregunto Jessie.

Es un Froakie. – Dijo Clemont.

¿Un Froakie? – Dijo Ash con duda.

Es un pokémon tipo agua que los nuevos entrenadores reciben en Kalos, ese atacktrueno debió de haberle hecho mucho daño. – Explico Clemont.

¿Estas bien Froakie? ¿Dónde esta su entrenador? – Pregunto Ash observando por todos lados al igual que los demás.

¿Adonde va Froakie? – Dijo Bonnie ya que el pokémon tipo agua se acercaba al Equipo Rocket.

¡Froakie fro! – Grito el pokémon.

Quizá quiera ayudarnos. Dijo Ash.

Froakie dice que los malos lo hacen enojar. – Tradujo Meowth.

Froakie espera estas lastimado. – Dijo Ash pero el pokémon salto a atacar.

Pero el pokémon no hizo caso, ya en el aire lanzo una especie de burbujas que tiene en su cuello.

Froakie acaba de usar frubujas. – Dijo Bonnie.

Solo te lo devolveremos, ve Wobbuffet. – El pokémon paciente ya tenia preparado el escudo espejo pero no pudo devolverlo y las burbujas quedaron pegadas a el y al resto del Equipo Rocket.

¿Por qué no lo regreso? – Pregunto Ash.

En ese momento Froakie cayó debilitado.

¡Froakie!. – Ash se acerco preocupado al pokémon. – No te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos, Mei se que no has tenido una batalla pero por favor necesito tu ayuda. – Le pidió Ash a su amiga.

P-pero…-Dijo Mei nerviosa ya que nunca había tenido una batalla y aun más por la situación, pero después se armo de valor y decidió. – Bien lo hare, ¡Adelante Squirtle! – Dijo para que su pokémon se pusiera delante de ella.

Les daremos una mano también. – Dijo Clemont junto con Bunnelby.

¡Oigan no se olviden de mi! – Grito Bonnie con un puchero.

Bunnelby excavar. – El pokémon se oculto en la tierra para después llegar a los pies del Equipo Rocket mandándolos por los aires.

Mei tu turno. – Dijo Ash.

Bien, Squirtle usa chorro de agua. – La pokémon lanzo un potente ataque.

Ahora Pikachu atacktrueno. – Y gracias al ataque tipo agua el atacktrueno fue más potente causando una gran explosión.

¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez! – Grito el Equipo Rocket antes de desaparecer en el cielo.

¡Fue asombroso! – Dijo Bonnie contenta.

Muchas gracias a todos. – Agradeció Ash mientras Pikachu saltaba a su hombro.

En ese momento Froakie se quejo de dolor.

¡Froakie! – Grito Ash para acercarse al pokémon junto a los demás.

Necesita atención médica ahora. – Dijo Clemont

¿Ahí un centro pokémon por aquí? – Pregunto Ash.

Creo que será mejor llevarlo al laboratorio pokémon. – Opino Bonnie.

Claro el laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore el sabrá como ayudar a Froakie. – Dijo Clemont para regresar a Bunnelby a su pokébola.

Acto seguido Mei guardo a Squirtle.

Vamos Ash por aquí. – Dijo Bonnie guiándolo.

Si Bonnie. – Dijo Ash cargando a Froakie para empezar a correr seguido por Mei mientras que Clemont a duras penas corría llevando las mochilas y bolsos de los demás.

Resiste Froakie, te sentirás mejor dentro de poco. – Dijo Ash al pokémon que llevaba cargando en brazos.

**NOTA: Bueno hasta aquí termina esta capitulo, una noticia antes de despedirme es que las próximas 2 semanas no podre subir capítulos ya que estaré estudiando para el examen de ingreso a la universidad, sin nada mas que decir, ¡NOS LEEMOS EN 2 SEMANAS ADIOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenos días, tardes o noches gente de Fanfiction, finalmente actualizo después de haber desaparecido por mas de un mes en serio pido disculpas, bueno la excusa es que estuve como loco la ultima semana de clases en la escuela ya que tenia que entregar tareas y hacer exámenes pero todo ya acabo y ya soy libre y de que además también otra excusa fue la flojera, ya que ya estando de vacaciones ya estuve se podría decir recuperándome además de que he estado distraído viendo la copa américa, bueno sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo.**

**(..) Palabras del autor cuando trate de explicar detalles**

**".." Pensamiento de los personajes**

**DISCLAIMER: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los créditos y derechos de autor a Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 4: Problemas en Ciudad Lumiose

En un gran terreno de tierra plana, podemos observar a Serena teniendo problemas al domar a Rhyhorn, mientras que afuera del terreno se encontraba Grace la madre de Serena junto con Fletchling dándole apoyo a Serena.

¡Aaahh! – Gritaba Serena arriba de Rhyhorn, ya que el pokémon daba saltos como bestia.

¡Cierra la boca no queras morderte la lengua! – Le decía Grace a su hija - ¡Recuerda, deber pensar como un Rhyhorn!

¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! – Decía la pobre pelimiel tratando de no caer.

¡Vamos yo se que tu puedes, se una con Rhyhorn! – Grito Grace a su hija mientras Fletchling aleteaba también apoyando.

¡AAAHH! – Fue lo último que grito Serena antes de caer de cara contra el suelo.

Ouch. – Dijo Grace por lo bajo.

¡HMMP MAMA ODIO ESTO! – Grito Serena a todo pulmón con varios raspones en la cara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening**

Habla de ti

Habla de mí

De confiar y de soñar

Habla de amigos y un destino

Que piensan exigir

Habla del cielo conquistar

¡POKÉMON!

Con gran coraje

Sin miedo a luchar

Habla de no rendirse y ser

Valiente y proteger

Tu sueño hasta el final

¡Vencer en la Liga Kalos! ¡POKÉMON!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ubicación: Kalos, Ciudad Lumiose

Hora: 11:00 a.m.

En las calles de la ciudad, podemos ver a Bonnie que guiaba a Ash y Mei junto a Froakie para llegar al laboratorio pokémon y curar al pokémon de tipo agua.

Ash, Mei rápido por aquí. – Decía Bonnie mientras corría.

Froakie por favor resiste. – Decía Ash al pobre pokémon que estaba debilitado.

¡Clemont apresúrate! – Grito Bonnie a su hermano que iba muy atrás de los tres.

Estoy corriendo todo lo que puedo, Ash… Mei… continúen sin mí. – Dijo Clemont cansado mientras cargaba todas las mochilas.

De acuerdo. – Dijo Ash.

Que lento es mi hermano. – Dijo Bonnie.

Al parecer el ejercitarse no es lo suyo. – Agrego Mei antes de que comenzaran de nuevo su camino.

Mientras tanto arriba de un árbol.

Que vergüenza. – Dijo el peliazul de nombre James.

Es imperdonable. – Dijo ahora la pelirosa de nombre Jessie.

¿Ni siquiera en este fic atraparemos a Pikachu? – Pregunto Meowth.

Ash, Mei por aquí. – Se escucho a una niña.

Si. – Dijeron dos voces.

Eso llamo la atención de los Rocket y observaron de donde venían las voces.

Miren es el bobo. – Dijo Meowth.

Aquí es, el laboratorio del Prof. Sycamore. – Dijo Bonnie para después los tres entraran al edificio.

Debe de ser para investigar a los pokémon. – Dijo Jessie.

Todos los pokémon fuertes y raros deben de estar ahí dentro. – Dijo Meowth para que después el trio cayera del árbol.

Adentro en la entrada del laboratorio.

¡Hola Prof. Sycamore! – Grito el azabache.

¿¡Se encuentra!? – Pregunto Mei.

Awww (Bostezo) ya voy. – Dijo llegando el profesor.

¿Usted es el profesor? – Pregunto Ash.

¡Oh no, Froakie! – Dijo el profesor acercándose al ver al pokémon herido.

¿Conoce a este pokémon? – Pregunto Ash.

Si. – Contesto el profesor. – ¡Sophie ven rápido! – dijo llamando a su asistente. – nos preocupamos mucho Froakie. – Decía mientras tomaba al pokémon. – Tu entrenador se puso en contacto con nosotros hace poco.

En ese momento llego la ayudante del profesor.

Ayúdalo Sophie. – Dijo Sycamore mientras le entregaba a Froakie.

Bien. – Dijo su ayudante mientras se iba con Froakie.

Gracias profesor, ¿el entrenador de Froakie ya viene en camino? – Pregunto Ash.

Me temo que no, nos llamo y dijo que quiere renunciar a Froakie. – Dijo el profesor que dejo sorprendido al azabache.

Pero, ¿Por qué renuncio a Froakie? – Pregunto Mei también sorprendida.

Bueno, este Froakie se niega a escuchar a su entrenador durante las batallas y muchos entrenadores han regresado al laboratorio para devolverlo. – Dijo el profesor.

¡Ha sido más de uno! – Dijo Ash sin salir de su asombro.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la entrada, todos voltearon para ver que Clemont había llegado.

Por fin… llegue. – Dijo el rubio cayendo al suelo con las mochilas de los demás.

Eres muy lento. – Le dijo su hermanita.

¿Cómo esta Froakie? – Pregunto Clemont ya levantándose.

Momentos después ya todos estaban en otra habitación viendo como se recuperaba Froakie para después platicar con el profesor sentándose en unos sofás.

Soy el Prof. Sycamore, soy un investigador pokémon que trabaja aquí en Kalos. – Se presento el profesor.

Mucho gusto, yo soy Ash y el es Pikachu. – Dijo presentándose el azabache.

Yo soy Mei, un gusto conocerlo. – Dijo presentándose la castaña.

Mi nombre es Bonnie. – Dijo la rubia.

Y yo soy Clemont, es un gran honor conocerlo profesor. – Dijo el rubio presentándose.

Mei, Pikachu y yo llegamos desde Kanto. – Agrego el azabache.

¿Desde Kanto? – Dijo un poco sorprendido el profesor.

Si y mi sueño es convertirme en maestro pokémon. – Dijo Ash y Pikachu dijo este su sonido característico.

Pues bienvenidos y gracias por traer a Froakie. – Agrego el profesor.

De nada. – Dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Disculpe profesor. – Dijo Mei llamando la atención del investigador. – Quería preguntar si podría actualizar mi pokédex por favor. – Agregó mientras sacaba la tecno-enciclopedia.

Claro, no hay problema. – Dijo recibiendo la pokédex.

Gar Gar. – Se escucho el rugido de un pokémon que llamo la atención de todos.

¡Miren es un Garchomp! – Dijo Ash emocionado mientras se acercaba al pokémon junto con sus amigos.

Asi es, Garchomp es uno de los pokémon que me ayudan en mi investigación. – Dijo Sycamore.

¿Hay más? – Pregunto Bonnie a lo que el investigador asintió. - ¡Quiero verlos! ¿Podemos? – Dijo emocionada.

Claro. – Dijo el profesor. – Cosette cuida a Garchomp y por favor lleva a actualizar esta pokédex. – Dijo dándole el aparato.

Claro lo hare. – Dijo recibiendo la pokédex.

Ash ¿No vas a venir? – Le pregunto Clemont al ver que estaba observando a Froakie.

Si, los alcanzo luego. – Le respondió el azabache.

Esta bien. – Dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía al jardín pokémon.

Froakie, agradezco que no hayas salvado a Pikachu y a mí. – Agradecía el azabache mientras Froakie lo observaba. – Yo quisiera tener un pokémon como tu, eres asombroso.

**.**

**.**

Ubicación: Pueblo Boceto

Hora: 01:00 p.m.

Después de montar a Rhyhorn, podemos observar a Grace trotando con un silbato en la boca y detrás de ella vemos a Serena con varios curitas en el rostro siguiéndole el paso.

Mamá… ¿podemos parar? – Dijo Serena ya un poco agotada deteniéndose.

Vamos Serena, solo 10 vueltas más y terminaremos por hoy. – Dijo Grace.

Recuérdame… por que tengo… que hacer esto. – Dijo la pelimiel mientras recuperaba aire.

Tienes que tener un buen peso para… - Decía Grace pero fue interrumpida por Serena.

¿Dices que estoy gorda? – Dijo Serena un poco enojada.

¡No no no! Jejeje. – Rio Grace un poco nerviosa por la reacción de su hija. – Recuerda que tienes que tener un buen peso para participar en las carreras de Rhyhorn, así que… ¡Piiii! – Hizo sonar su silbato. – Continuemos. – Dijo comenzando a trotar de nuevo.

Esta bien. – Dijo Serena siguiéndole el paso.

**.**

**.**

Ubicación: Laboratorio Pokémon

Hora: 02:00 p.m.

Ash y compañía estuvieron observando a todos los pokémon en el jardín, mientras Bonnie jugaba con los pokémon, el Prof. Sycamore les explico a Ash, Mei y Clemont sobre la investigación en la que trabajaba el cual era la megaevolución, les explico como el pokémon puede megaevolucionar y sobre los pokémon que pueden lograr dicha evolución.

¿¡Eso quiere decir que mi Squirtle puede megaevolucionar!? – Dijo emocionada Mei.

Si, cuando tu Squirtle evolucione a Blastoise, con unas piedras especiales y un fuerte vinculo con tu pokémon podrá megaevolucionar. – Explico el profesor.

Un fuerte vinculo eh. – Dijo Ash.

Justo en ese momento se escucho una fuerte explosión.

¿¡Que fue eso!? – Dijo alarmado el profesor.

Fue en la entrada en del laboratorio ¡vayamos! – Dijo el azabache a lo que todos empezaron a correr.

Al llegar vieron que había un gran desorden alrededor y un gran agujero en el techo.

Sophie, Cosette ¿Qué sucedió? – Dijo preocupado Sycamore.

Un trio de personas que se hicieron pasar por científicos llegaron y le pusieron un collar a Garchomp y ahora esta fuera de control. – Dijo Sophie.

¿En donde están esas personas? – Pregunto Sycamore.

Garchomp los mando a volar usando hiperrayo. – Explico Cosette.

En ese momento Garchomp empezó a cargar un hiperrayo.

¡Todos al suelo! – Grito Ash.

Afortunadamente todos reaccionaron a tiempo y Garchomp solo pudo disparar a las paredes.

¡Garchomp por favor reacciona! – Dijo el investigador.

En ese momento el collar de Garchomp se puso de color rojo, dándole toques eléctricos ocasionando que se retorciera de dolor, acto seguido emprendió vuelo destruyendo la pared de la entrada del laboratorio saliendo a la calle y chocando con otros edificios y autos.

¡Garchomp! Pikachu vamos a ayudarlo. – Dijo Ash y Pikachu subió a su hombro izquierdo, ya apunto de salir fueron detenidos por Froakie ya recuperado. – Froakie ¿También quieres ayudar? – Pregunto el azabache a lo que el pokemon asintió y subió a su hombro derecho. – Bien en marcha.

¡Esperen, yo también voy! – Dijo Mei empezando a seguirlos.

¡Tengan mucho cuidado! – Les dijo el profesor. – Sophie vigila si los pokémon del jardín están bien, Cosette llama a la oficial Jenny sobre la situación. – Ambas ayudantes asintieron y se fueron.

Clemont, quisiera también ayudar al pobre Garchomp. – Dijo Bonnie preocupada.

Entonces vamos también. – Dijo Clemont para después ambos dirigirse a la salida.

**.**

**.**

Ubicación: Pueblo Boceto

Hora: 03:00 p.m.

Vemos a Grace ya en casa sentada en un sofá tomando te mientras veía las noticias en la televisión, veía la situación actual del Garchomp enfurecido en Ciudad Lumiose

Serena ven a ver esto, algo horrible esta pasando. – Llamo a su hija para que viera las noticias.

¿Ah si? Pues algo horrible le paso a mi cara ¿ves? – Dijo Serena molesta llegando desde la cocina apuntando los curitas que tiene en la cara.

"Huy que carácter" – Dijo Grace en sus adentros para después ver la televisión.

¿Qué película es? – Pregunto Serena.

Es real, están en vivo desde ciudad Lumiose, algo malo esta ocurriendo. – Le dijo Grace a su hija mientras ambas veían la televisión.

**.**

**.**

Ubicación: Ciudad Lumiose, Torre Prisma

Hora: 03:15 p.m.

Ash y sus amigos junto con el Prof. Sycamore llegaron a la Torre Prisma para ayudar a Garchomp que estaba arriba en la torre, en el lugar había una gran cantidad de gente observando la situación, reporteros, periodistas, policías y paramédicos para ayudar si ocurre una tragedia.

Tengo que llegar a Garchomp. – Dijo Ash dispuesto a ayudar.

¡¿Qué!? Pero es peligroso. – Dijo Clemont.

¡No! Garchomp es el que esta en peligro. – Le dijo Ash al rubio. – Si tan solo hubiera una forma de subir.

Bueno, creo que tengo la solución, acompáñenme. – Dijo Clemont a lo que todos los siguieron hasta llegar a una puerta de la parte trasera de la torre.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunto el azabache.

Detrás de esta puerta hay una escalera que conduce a la cima de la torre. – Explico Clemont. – Que bueno que traje mi mochila, el futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia, ¡mecanismo Clemontico ya! Activando brazo Aipom. – Dijo mientras que de su mochila salió un brazo robótico que se conecto a un panel junto a la puerta para poder entrar.

¡La ciencia es tan asombrosa! – Dijo Ash con un brillo en los ojos.

Es un invento de mi hermano. – Dijo Bonnie orgullosa de Clemont.

Gracias Clemont. – Dijo Ash.

No fue nada. – Respondió el rubio.

En eso Ash abrió la puerta pero en ese momento Garchomp lanzo un hiperrayo hacia ellos, afortunadamente todos lo lograron esquivar, Clemont y Bonnie quedaron afuera y Ash y Mei adentro de la torre quedando la puerta bloqueada por escombros.

Mei, ¿estas bien? – Pregunto Ash mientras se levantaba.

Creo que si. – Dijo mientras iba a levantarse. - ¡Ouch! – Se quejo de dolor mientras se sentaba en el suelo. – No me lastime el tobillo. – Dijo mientras se tocaba la zona afectada.

Toma mi mano. – Dijo Ash.

No, no te preocupes por mi, tu ve a ayudar a Garchomp. – Dijo la castaña.

Ok. – Dijo el azabache

¡Ash, Mei ¿Están bien? – Dijo Clemont desde afuera.

¡No, Mei se lastimo el tobillo! ¡¿Podrían ayudarla?! – Dijo el azabache.

¡Claro no hay problema! – Dijo Clemont.

Bien, iré a ayudar a Garchomp. – Dijo el azabache mientras se iba junto con Pikachu y Froakie.

Momentos después.

¡Miren es un niño! – Grito una de las personas al ver al azabache arriba escalando en la cima de la torre.

¡Pero si es Ash! – Dijo sorprendido Sycamore al ver al entrenador escalando para llegar a Garchomp.

Segundos después Ash logro llegar a la cima de la torre.

Vine a ayudarte Garchomp. – Dijo el azabache junto con Pikachu y Froakie.

**.**

**.**

Ubicación: Pueblo Boceto.

¡Increíble! ¡Ese chico llego hasta la cima de la torre para llegar hasta Garchomp! – Comentaba la conductora de noticias.

¿Acaso ese chico será el entrenador de Garchomp? – Se pregunto Grace.

Serena solo observaba la televisión preocupada por la situación.

**.**

**.**

Ubicación: Ciudad Lumiose, Torre Prisma.

Volviendo en la cima de la torre, Garchomp lanzo un hiperrayo con intención de lastimar a Ash, Pikachu y Froakie pero lograron esquivarlo y solo dio en el piso.

¡Garchomp, por favor reacciona! – Dijo Ash.

¡Pikachu!/ ¡Froakie! – Dijeron los otros dos pokémon.

Se que te duele, pero por favor déjame quitarte este collar para poder bajar. – Decía el azabache para hacer que el pokémon lograra controlarse.

¡Gaaaar! – Grito el pokémon para después recibir otra descarga eléctrica por parte del collar ocasionando que el pokémon se situara en el borde a punto de caerse.

¡No Garchomp cuidado! – Grito Ash.

Y en un rápido movimiento, Froakie lanzo sus Frubujas en las patas de Garchomp logrando que no pueda caminar.

Bien pensado Froakie. – Dijo Ash que de inmediato se lanzo a Garchomp para hacer que no pueda moverse más. – Pikachu cola de hierro en el collar. – Y Pikachu rápidamente dio un salto para dar un golpe con su cola para asi romper el collar liberando a Garchomp el cual se inco exhausto. – Tranquilo, la ayuda ya viene en camino. – Dijo Ash al pokémon tipo dragón/tierra.

Gaar. – Gruño Garchomp cansado tratando de darle las gracias.

Momentos después, Ash y los 3 pokémon ya estaban abajo gracias a un helicóptero y un cuerpo de rescate, en ese momento las cámaras estaban apuntando al Azabache.

Ash, ¿Se encuentran bien? – Pregunto el profesor llegando con el mencionado.

Si, y Garchomp volvió a la normalidad. – Dijo Ash feliz.

**.**

**.**

Ubicación: Pueblo Boceto.

Vaya que alivio. – Dijo Serena feliz ya que todo volvió a la normalidad.

En ese momento en la televisión enfocaron a Ash.

¿Hmm?... "Un momento ese chico, no puede ser" – Decía Serena en su mente asombrada ya que ese chico le resultaba conocido.

Serena, ¿Te pasa algo? – Le pregunto su mamá ya que la pelimiel tenía una cara de asombro.

Ah. – Pronuncio Serena saliendo de su trance. – No nada… Disculpa voy a mi cuarto. – Dijo para ir rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – Se pregunto Grace mientras volvía a tomar de su te.

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente

Ubicación: Ciudad Lumiose, Laboratorio Pokémon

Hora: 08:00 a.m.

Ash y sus amigos estaban afuera del laboratorio junto con el Prof. Sycamore, el profesor les ofreció dormir en el laboratorio la noche anterior como agradecimiento.

¿Durmieron bien? – Pregunto el investigador.

Si. – Dijeron los cuatro felices.

Dormí como un tronco. – Agrego Ash.

Me alegra oir eso, y Mei ¿Cómo esta tu tobillo? – Le pregunto el profesor a la castaña.

Mucho mejor, que bueno que no fue nada grave. – dijo feliz mientras pisaba con su pie anteriormente lastimado.

Bien, antes de que se me olvide aquí tienes tu pokédex ya lista. – Dijo entregándole el aparato.

Muchas gracias profesor. – Dijo la castaña.

De nada y Ash ¿Ya tienes una pokédex de Kalos? – Pregunto Sycamore.

No aun no. – Respondió.

Pues toma esta, dale un buen uso. – Dijo el profesor entrándole la tecno-enciclopedia a Ash.

Muchas gracias profesor, bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos, hasta luego. – Dijo Ash que se despidió del profesor, en el momento en que dio la vuelta alguien le lanzo una espuma que logro esquivar por poco. - ¿Froakie? – Dijo Ash al ver al pokémon rana delante de el.

Froakie. – Dijo el pokémon que empujo una pokébola delante de el.

Oye Ash creo que Froakie quiere irse contigo. – Dijo el profesor.

Increíble Froakie te eligió. – Dijo el rubio.

Felicidades Ash. – Agrego Mei.

Froakie, ¿enserio quieres acompañarnos? – Le pregunto Ash al pokémon mientras tomaba la pokébola

¡Froakie! – Dijo el pokémon feliz que en eso dio un salto y toco la pokébola dejándose capturar.

¡Que bien, mi primer pokémon de Kalos y es un Froakie! – Dijo Ash celebrando.

Pika pi. – Dijo Pikachu también feliz.

Y así es como comienza esta aventura.

.

.

Ubicación: Pueblo Boceto.

Hora: 08:00 a.m.

Bien Rhyhorn, comételo todo. – Dijo Serena que le daba un tazón de comida pokémon a Rhyhorn.

¡Rhyyy! – Decía el pokémon dando las gracias.

"No puedo creer que el este aquí" – Decía Serena feliz mientras acariciaba a Rhyhorn. – Bien es hora de moverse. – Dijo Serena mientras iba de regreso a entrar a casa.

.

.

.

**Antes de despedirme, quisiera agradecer a:**

**Matiov, , Namikaze Arata, Ratedy2j, ZhXdow87, Ricky Ketchum, Tokipelto, Kenshi yunibsarunaito, y boomingmaster.**

**Por sus Favs y Follows, muchas gracias me motivan a seguir escribiendo y bueno sin nada mas que decir yo aquí digo ¡NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA, HASTA LUEGO!**


	5. Chapter 5 NOTICIA URGENTE

**Buenos días, tardes o noches gente de Fanfiction, bueno, no estaba muerto, y ni de parranda, la razón por la que he dejado en abandono Fanfiction es la siguiente.**

**Recuerdan en uno de los capítulos que mención que me estaba preparando para el examen de admisión a la universidad, bueno pues quede como admitido, ¡señoras y señores futuro enfermero! Bueno eso fue y obviamente no me da tiempo ni para respirar tengo que estar a diario de tarea a tarea, y mejor ya no les cuento de eso y ya empecemos a hablar sobre la historia que lo deje abandonado, bien lo único que tengo que decir es que NO abandonare la historia, si hago algo lo tengo que acabar, y ya para decirles cuando subiré de nuevo capítulos seria hasta en Diciembre ya que la carrera en la universidad es muy dura y exigente, bueno sin más que decir yo aquí digo: ¡NOS LEEMOS EN DICIEMBRE, BYEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenos días, tardes o noches gente de Fanfiction, enserio disculpas por la demora pero mejor tarde que nuca, no estaba muerto andaba de parranda xD. Bueno les dejo con el capitulo de hoy. Disculpen si hay errores de ortografía.**

**(..) Palabras del autor cuando trate de explicar detalles**

**".." Pensamiento de los personajes**

**DISCLAIMER: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los créditos y derechos de autor a Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo 5: Comienza la aventura

Ubicación: Pueblo Boceto, casa de Serena.

Hora: 08:30 a.m.

Podemos observar en el cuarto de Serena que estaba preparándose para su viaje, en ese mismo momento que estaba eligiendo un sombrero, alguien tocaba la puerta.

Si pasa.- Dijo Serena. Tras la puerta apareció la mama de Serena junto a Fletchling.

¿Acaso piensas salir?- Pregunto Grace.

Si, oye mama ¿Cuál debería usar?- Pregunto a su mama mientras que sostenia 2 sombreros.

Hmm… yo usaría ese.- Dijo señalando un sombrero color rojo con un detalle blanco.

Ok, entonces usare este.- Dijo Serena poniéndose un sombrero rosa con detalles color negro y finalizo poniéndose unos lentes de sol en el mismo sombrero.

¿Si ya sabias que sombrero ponerte porque preguntaste?- Dijo un poco disgustada Grace.

Facil, porque el que no elijas es el mas bonito.- Contesto Serena acomodándose el cabello.

Bueno, ¿Dónde piensas ir? – Pregunto de nuevo Grace.

A Ciudad Lumiose para obtener mi primer pokémon.- Dijo Serena mientras que Fletchling se posaba arriba de su sombrero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening**

Habla de ti

Habla de mí

De confiar y de soñar

Habla de amigos y un destino

Que piensan exigir

Habla del cielo conquistar

¡POKÉMON!

Con gran coraje

Sin miedo a luchar

Habla de no rendirse y ser

Valiente y proteger

Tu sueño hasta el final

¡Vencer en la Liga Kalos! ¡POKÉMON!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ubicación: Ciudad Lumiose, calles de Ciudad Lumiose

Hora: 8:30 a.m.

Bonnie y Pikachu iban jugando mientras que los demás iban detrás de ellos.

¡Vamos Ash, Mei el centro pokemon esta un poco más adelante!- Gritaba Bonnie girando hacia ellos.

Si ya lo sabemos Bonnie.- Contesto Ash.

No hay porque apresurarse.- Contesto también Clemont.- El centro pokemon no se va ir.

Por cierto Clemont, muchas gracias por guiarnos hasta aquí.- Dijo Ash.

Es cierto, sin ti y Bonnie ya nos hubiéramos perdido en esta enorme ciudad.- Añadio la castaña.

No hay de que.- Dijo el rubio.- Por cierto Ash te confiezo que estoy muy asombrado contigo.

¿Asombrado?- Pregunto Ash.

Si, hiciste todo lo posible para ayudar a Garchomp, tan solo verte hacer eso me dio valor.- Dijo Clemont.

Hubiese sido trágico si no le hubieses quitado ese collar a Garchomp.- Agrego Mei.

Vamos chicos no fue tanto.- Dijo Ash.

Pero es cierto, ya veo porque Froakie te eligio.- Concluyo Clemont.

En ese momento Ash saco la pokebola de Froakie observándola mientras que Clemont giraba su cabeza a la izquierda para ver la Torre Prisma.

Solo tendre que hacerlo mejor.- Dijo Clemont.

¿Hmm? Dijiste algo.- Pregunto Mei al rubio.- Pregunto Mei al rubio.

No lo siento pensaba en voz alta.- Dijo Clemont.

Despues de esta charla ya estaban por llegar al centro pokemon para que Ash y Mei se registren para la Liga Kalos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ubicación: Ruta 2, llegando al Bosque Santalune

Hora: 9:00 a.m.

Tiempo después de despedirse de su mama, Serena tomo rumbo hacia la Ruta 1, no tuvo ningún problema en ella ya que la ruta es recta tomándole solo 10 minutos en llegar hacia Pueblo Acuarela donde fue a una tienda a comprar repelentes ya que había checado en su Tablet que en las siguientes rutas hay pokemon salvajes.

Bien, aquí voy.- Dijo Serena un poco nerviosa apunto de entrar al bosque, pero antes se volvió a rociar otro repelente para evitar que los pokemon salvajes se acercaran a ella.

El recorrido por el momento no le supuso ningún problema, gracias al repelente ningún pokemon se le acerco y ya iba casi a la mitad del recorrido.

En cuanto encuentre un centro pokemon llegare a tomarme un baño.- Dijo Serena disgustada debido al olor del repelente, acto seguido saco un pañuelo azul con la imagen de una pokebola.- Espero que aun recuerde nuestra promesa.- Dijo observando el pañuelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flashback

Ubicación: Pueblo Paleta, Campamento del Prof. Oak.

Hace 8 años.

Podemos observar a un niño de cabello de color azabache de 8 años y a una niña de cabello color miel de 7 años ambos mirándose al borde del llanto.

Entonces ¿Ya no nos volveremos a ver?- Dijo el niño triste.

No, tengo que volver a mi región.- Dijo la niña soltando algunas lagrimas y bajando la cabeza, en ese momento el niño le dio un abrazo y ella le correspondio.

Hagamos una promesa.- Dijo el niño.

¿Promesa? ¿Cuál?- Pregunto la niña

Yo tengo la esperanza de que de nuevo nos volveremos a encontrar.- Contesto el niño.- Y cuando lo hagamos tengamos nuestra aventura pokemon juntos.

¡Si! Viajemos juntos.- Dijo la niña más animada limpiándose las lagrimas y terminando el abrazo.- Bueno… tengo que irme mi mama me espera… adiós.- Dijo despidiéndose y alejándose.

¡Espera!- Dijo el niño acercándose de nuevo a ella.- antes de que te vallas llévate esto.- El niño le entrego un pañuelo azul con la imagen de una pokebola.

Muchas gracias Ash... adiós.- Dijo ella más feliz al saber que tendría algo de el y se despidió yéndose en dirección donde su mama estaría pero justo en la mitad la niña volteo y le grito.- ¡Nunca te rindas, lucha hasta el final!- Dijo levantando su mano despidiéndose.

¡Nunca ten rindas, lucha hasta el final!- Dijo también el pequeño Ash levantando su mano despidiéndose.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fin del Flashback

Cuando me vuelva a ver se pondrá muy contento.- Dijo Serena mientras seguía observando el pañuelo hasta que noto que pokemon salvajes comenzaban a aparecer.- Oh oh, creo que tendré que usar otro repelente.- Dijo mientras sacaba el mencionado objeto de su mochila y justo cuando estuvo a punto de rociarse vio que había un pequeño pokemon en frente suyo.

Poli.- Dijo el pequeño pokemon de forma amistosa.

… … …- Serena quedo completamente estatica al ver al pokemon, hasta que finalmente su cerebro proceso la información.- Es un… es un…- Trataba de completar la oración hasta que.- ¡KYAAAAAA!- Lanzo un enorme grito mientras que huia corriendo a la salida del bosque para llegar a la Ruta 3, durante la acción había dejado caer el pañuelo y al pobre pokemon tragando tierra ya que la chica había dejado una gran estela de polvo.

El pobre pokemon lleno de tierra comenzó a sacudirse para limpiarse, después de eso observo que había un pañuelo en el suelo y acto seguido lo tomo con su boca y empezó a caminar en la dirección que había corrido Serena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ubicación: Ciudad Lumiose, centro pokemon

Hora: 09:10 a.m.

Despues de registrarse para la Liga Kalos y obtener sus portamedallas, Ash y Mei hicieron una llamada al laboratorio pokemon del Prof. Oak.

Rototototot…- Aparecia Rotom en la pantalla de la videollamada para que después apareciera el Prof. Oak.

Ash, Mei veo que llegaron bien a Kalos.- Dijo el profesor.

Si, apenas ayer llegamos, estamos en Ciudad Lumiose y vaya que es una ciudad muy grande.- Dijo Ash junto a Pikachu.

Nunca pensé que existieran ciudades más grandes que Ciudad Azafran.- Agrego Mei.

Bueno solo me queda decirles que disfruten su viaje y espero ansioso ver que pokemon atrapen en Kalos.- Dijo Oak.

Hablando de eso, mire.- Dijo Ash mientras sacaba una pokebola para mostrar a Froakie.

Vaya que tenemos aquí un Froakie un pokemon tipo agua originario de Kalos.- Dijo el profesor.

Vaya profesor si que lo sabe todo.- Dijo alagandolo el azabache.

Y Mei ¿Ya tienes otros pokemon?- Pregunto curioso Oak.

Por ahora no, de hecho antes de llegar a la siguiente ciudad tengo planeado atrapar a mi primer pokemon.- Dijo Mei.

Bueno, entonces solo me queda decir…- El profesor no pudo completar su despedida ya que Rotom se puso en frente de el.- Rotom hazte a un lado no vez que ¡AAAAHHHHHHH!- Grito ya que recibió una desgarga eléctrica por parte del pokemon.- Nos vemos luego.- Dijo para después caer paralizado mientras que Ash, Mei y los pokemon sonreían con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Ya afuera del centro pokemon.

Chicos lamentamos la tardanza.- Dijo Ash junto a Mei ya encontrándose con los rubios.

No hay problema. Oye Ash ¿no habias dicho que irían a retar al gimnasio de Ciudad Santalune primero?- Pregunto Clemont.

Si, la líder ya debe de ahaber vuelto.- Contesto Ash.

Bueno la manera mas fácil de llegar ahí es recorriendo la Ruta 4.- Indio Clemont con una Tablet.

Perfecto entonces será la Ruta 4.- Dijo Ash.

Bien, será mejor continuar.- Dijo el rubio que empezó a caminar junto con su hermana, eso dejo con duda a Ash y Mei.

Oigan, pero ya no tienen porque mostrarnos el lugar.- Dijo Ash tratando de ser amigable.

No digas eso, ahora todos somos muy buenos amigos asi que iremos con ustedes.- Dijo Bonnie.

¿En serio?- Dijo Ash junto con Mei asombrados.

¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste antes?- Dijo Clemont.- Me demostraste lo que es tener valor y si viajamos contigo seguro nos haremos mucho mas fuertes, bueno, si ustedes opinan lo mismo.- Dijo mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

Por mi esta bien.- Dijo Mei con una sonrisa.

Si, viajar con amigos es mas divertido.- Secundo Ash.- Es un trato la pasaremos de lujo.- Y acto seguido Ash, Clemont y Mei juntaron sus manos en señal de amistad.

¡Oigan no es justo yo no alcanzo!- Chillo la pequeña rubia para que después el resto de hincara a su altura.- Conoceremos muchos pokemon.- Agrego para juntar su mano.

Si, los mejores amigos, ¡Bien Kalos aquí vamos!- Dijo el azabache mientras le sonreía a todos sus amigos.

¡SI!- Gritaron todos mientras alzaban su mano al cielo.

Antes de comenzar el viaje.- Dijo Bonnie para después mirar a Mei.- Mei, de casualidad ¿Tienes novio?- Pregunto de manera inocente.

¿Hmm? No ¿Por qué?- Dijo la chica un poco confusa por la repentina pregunta.

¡Bien, eres perfecta! Por favor ¿podrías ser la novia de mi hermano?- Dijo Bonnie incada extendiendo su mano derecha frente a Mei.

Y antes de recibir respuesta Clemont levanto a Bonnie con su brazo Aipom.

¡Bonnie deja de hacer eso me avergüenzas!- Dijo Clemont ruborizado.

Pero hermano mírala es muy bonita, además me gusta su cabello.- Decia mientras veía las largas coletas de la castaña.

Eh… gracias por el cumplido pero lo del noviazgo creo que no.- Dijo Mei sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la sien y un ligero rubor en las mejillas mientras que Ash solo sonreía después de ver la graciosa escena.- ¿Por qué le quieres conseguir novia?- Pregunto la chica.

Es fácil, no quiero que se quede solo toda su vida creando inventos, necesita alguien que lo acompañe.- Dijo Bonnie colgada.

Olvidemos eso, ¿podriamos irnos porfavor?- Pregunto Clemont ya más avergonzado.

De acuerdo sigamos.- Dijo Ash junto a Mei siendo guiados hacia la próxima ruta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ubicación: Ciudad Santalune, llegando a la Ruta 4

Hora: 09:20 a.m.

Despues del sprint de su vida, Serena llego cansada al centro pokemon de Ciudad Santalume donde llego para darse una ducha y descansar un momento, luego de disfrutar un poco la ciudad tomo rumbo hacia la Ruta 4, le dio las gracias a Arceus al consultar en su Tablet que la ruta tenia 2 caminos, una donde habitan los pokemon salvajes y otra donde podían pasar tranquilamente las personas por lo que Serena rápidamente opto por la segunda opción para evitar lo de hace rato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruta 4, camino de pokemon salvajes

Hora: 10:00 a.m.

Despues de pasar por la enorme ciudad, Ash y compañía ya estaban recorriendo la Ruta 4 para poder llegar a Ciudad Santalune; Ash, Mei y Clemont iban caminando mientras que Bonnie iba delante de ellos jugando con Pikachu y Froakie cuando de la nada una baya zidra cayo en la cabeza de la niña lo que ocasiono que cayera de la impresión.

Bonnie ¿estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado su hermano acercándose a ella.

Si estoy bien.- Dijo la menor mientras se paraba y tomaba la baya.- ¿Quién habrá arrojado esta baya?- Se pregunto.

De repente, entre unos arbustos salió un pequeño pokemon roedor.

¡Que bonito!- Dijo Bonnie al ver al pokemon.

Oye Ash ¿Qué pokemon es ese?- Pregunto Mei al ver a ese pokemon.

No lo se, jamas lo había visto.- Dijo el azabache para después sacar la pokedex.

#702

Nombre: Dedenne Género: Macho

Tipo: Electrico/ Hada

Dedenne el pokemon antenas. Dedenne se comunica a larga distancia con otros Dedenne enviando ondas de redio a través de sus bigotes tipo antena.

El pequeño Dedenne iba acercándose junto a Bonnie ya que tenía la baya pero Pikachu se interpuso y en ese momento ambos intercambiaron electricidad por sus mejillas.

Miren no nos tiene miedo.- Dijo Bonnie observándolo.

¿Y ahora que hacen?- Pregunto el azabache.

Son tipo eléctrico asi que se pueden comunicarse mediante la electricidad.- Dijo Clemont.

¡Es muy lindo! Hermano ¿lo puedes guardar para mi?- Pregunto la niña tomando un brazo de su hermano.

¿Guardar?- Pregunto Ash.

Si, para cuando tenga la edad suficiente para ser entrenadora me podre encargar de el.- Dijo Bonnie al azabache.- Por favor prometo cuidarlo.- Dijo ahora a su hermano.

No lo se, déjame ver.- Decia Clemont con duda.

Anda hazlo, si quieres te ayudare a atraparlo.- Decia Ash.

¿En serio? Esta bien, atrapemos a Dedenne.- Dijo Clemont.

¡Bien!- Dijo la pequeña rubia feliz.- Oye Dedenne.- Llamo la atención del pokemon.

El pequeño roedor al ver que la niña le ofrecia la baya este se fue acercando a ella poco a poco cuando de la nada velozmente 2 pájaros pokémon le arrebataron la baya de la mano a Bonnie.

¡Oigan ¿Por qué hicieron eso?!- Ash les hablo enojado a ambos pokemon que se pararon en la rama de un árbol.- Jamas había visto a ese pokemon.- Dijo refiriéndose a uno.

Es un Fletchling.- Dijo Clemont.

¡Eso no es justo esa baya le pertenece a Dedenne!- Grito Bonnie enojada.

Acto seguido ambos pokemon se comieron la baya para después burlarse.

¡Se comieron la baya!- Dijo Clemont mientras que Ash y Mei sacaban su pokedex.

# 661

Nombre: Fletchling Genero: Macho

Tipo: Normal/ Volador

Fletchling el pokemon pequeño petirrojo. Aunque el trinar de Fletchling es hermoso de escuchar, es implacablemente duro con aquellos que entran en su territorio.

# 016

Nombre: Pidgey Género: Macho

Tipo: Normal/ Volador

Pidgey es un Pokémon volador. De entre todos ellos es el más dócil y el más fácil de capturar. Un blanco perfecto para que el principiante pruebe sus habilidades Pokémon. El poder de Pidgey crea tornados y también tormentas de arena.

Después de ver a los pájaros pokemon, Pikachu y Froakie observaron a Dedenne que estaba triste y apunto de llorar y rápidamente llamaron la atención de los demás.

Dedenne ¿Qué tienes?- Dijo Bonnie preocupada para que después el pokemon saliera corriendo llorando para después esconderse por los arbustos ocasionándole tristeza a la niña.

Se ha ido.- Dijo Ash viendo los arbustos por donde se había ido.

En ese instante Froakie vio como la niña estaba al borde del llanto lo que ocasiono que el pokemon en un acto de venganza se lanzo hacia el aire y ataco con sus burbujas pegajosas para darle a los pajaros pero hábilmente tanto Fletchling como Pidgey esquivaron sus ataques y Fletchling contraataco con ala de acero dándole un golpe directo al pokemon tipo agua que empezó a caer debido al fuerte golpe.

¡Froakie cuidado!- Y rápidamente Ash se lanzo para amortiguar su caída pero al caer, Ash se había golpeado en su brazo izquierdo contra un árbol, lo que le causo tristeza a Froakie al ver que por su culpa su entrenador se había lastimado.- ¿Estas bien Froakie?- le pregunto y el solo asintió aun con expresión triste.

Ash ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Clemont acercándose mientras que los demás también.

Si estoy bien.- Dijo el azabache.- Ese Fletchling es muy rápido… bien esta decidido atrapare a ese Fletchling.- Dijo mientras se incorporaba de nuevo.-

Perfecto, entonces ese Pidgey es todo mio.- Dijo Mei emocionada, seria su primera captura.

Bien, Pikachu atacktrueno.- El ataque de Pikachu no acerto pero había ocasionado que ambos pokemon salvajes se separaran asustados y tomaran caminos diferentes.- ¡Chicos nos vemos después, Mei recuerda primero debilitarlo y después lanzas la pokebola!- Dijo Ash mientras seguía a Fletchling junto a Pikachu y Froakie.

¡Si Ash!- contesto Mei mientras el azabache desaparecia.- El problema ahora no es la batalla si no como lo atraeré.- Dijo la chica mientras empezaba a pensar en una idea.

Jejeje.- Rio un momento Clemont.- Creo que eso no será un problema.- Dijo mientras ajustaba sus lentes.- ¡El futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia, MECANISMO CLEMONTICO YA!- agrego mientras sacaba su nuevo invento.

¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto la castaña.

Les presento el traedor de pokemon voladores.- Dijo Clemont orgulloso de su invento.

El nombre es muy aburrido.- Dijo Bonnie haciendo que Mei soltara una risita.

Con este aparato atraeremos a ese Pidgey ya asi poder ser capturado mandando ondas sónicas que lo atraerá hacia nosotros, encendido.- Dijo el rubio para después activar el aparato que emitia un sonido muy irritante.

Clemont apaga eso.- Se quejo Mei tapándose las orejas.

Clemont apágalo.- Dijo ahora Bonnie.

Tal vez si le aumento el volumen funcione.- Dijo para hacer dicha acción.

Segundos después un enjambre de Beedrill comenzó a acercarse furiosos.

¡Oh no son Beedrill corramos!- Grito Clemont para después salir corriendo junto a las chicas.

¡Clemont apaga eso se están acercando!- Dijo Mei mientras corria.

¡Tal vez si la configuro los Beedrill ya no nos perseguirán!- Dijo el rubio.

En ese momento el invento empezó a sacar humo y a brillar y rápidamente Clemont lo lanzo al suelo y junto a las chicas atravesaron unos arbustos, vaya sorpresa se llevaron al observar que iban hacia una pequeña barranca y terminaron cayendo y solo se escucho la explosión de l invento del rubio mientras que los Beedrill huian despavoridos.

Bonnie ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la castaña a la rubia.

Si, gracias a Arceus cai en este arbusto.- Dijo mientras se trataba de incorporar.

Creo que un arbusto también amortiguo mi cada.- Dijo la castaña mientras observo abajo.- Huy… creo que no fue un arbusto.- Quien amortiguo su caída no fue nadie mas que Clemont, toda el peso de la retaguardia de la chica cayo en la espalda del rubio.- Clemont ¿te encuentras bien?- Dijo mientras se incorporaba y ayudaba a Clemont a pararse.

Si estoy bien no te preocupes.- Dijo un poco adolorido parándose.- ¡Mira es ese Pidgey!- Dijo observándolo.

Es mi oportunidad, ¡Squirtle ve!- Dijo la castaña liberando a su pokemon.- Usa Chorro de agua.- El pokemon realizo su ataque dándole de lleno a Pidgey que estaba distraído en ese entonces se reincorporo enojado listo para pelear, acto seguido Pidgey utilizo Tornado.

Squirtle usa Refugio.- Y rápidamente la pokemon tortuguita se oculto en su caparazón evitando mayor daño.- Ahora usa Burbujas.- Y después del anterior ataque contraataco acertando.

Bien pensado, Burbujas además de hacer daño baja la velocidad del oponente.- Dijo Clemont.

"Vaya que suerte no tenia ni idea"- Pensó Mei con una gota de sudor en la sien.- Squirtle Chorro de agua una vez más.- hizo su ataque pero Pidgey realizo un ataque rápido que esquivo el chorro de agua.- rápido usa Refugio.- Y Squirtle se oculto en su caparazón y recicio el golpe ocasionando que chocara con un árbol y la pobre Squirtle saliera un poco aturdida.

Squirtle ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Mei preocupada, Squirtle solo asintió.- "¿Cómo contrarrestare ese Ataque rápido?".- Mei tenia que pensar rápido.- "¡Lo tengo!" Squirtle chorro de agua una vez más.- La pokemon realizo el ataque y de nuevo Pidgey realizo un ataque rápido.- Squirtle Refugio.

¿¡De nuevo!?- Dijo impresionado Clemont y Bonnie.

Y nuevamente la pokemon iba a estrellarse al árbol.

Squirtle saca tus patas de tu caparazón.- Y rápidamente la pokemon saco sus extremidades y con el tronco del árbol de impulso hacia Pidgey.- Ahora Placaje.- Y una vez más sorprendio al pequeño pokemon volador que recibió el golpe y cayo débil al suelo.

¡Mei es tu oportunidad!- Grito Clemont.

Si, bien ¡pokebola ve!- Dijo lanzando su pokebola chocando con Pidgey y encerrándolo dentro de ella, la pokebola comenzó a moverse mientras que Mei veía nerviosa hasta que la pokebola brillo indicando que tuvo éxito en la captura.

¡Muy bien, atrapamos un Pidgey!- Dijo Mei muy feliz tomando la pokebola y Squirtle se le unia al festejo.- Estuviste de maravilla Squirtle.- Dijo Mei orgullosa de su pokemon.

Muchas felicidades Mei.- Dijo Clemont acercándosele junto a Bonnie.

Estuvieron geniales.- Dijo la niña.

Gracias, ahora vamos a buscar a…- No pudo terminar la oración ya que Ash los había encontrado.

¡Chicos!- Dijo Ash junto con Pikachu y Froakie contento al encontrar a sus amigos.

¡Ash!- Dijeron todos felices al verlo.

Mei ¿Cómo te fue con Pidgey?- Pregunto el azabache.

Me fue bien mira.- Dijo mostrando la pokebola.- ¿Y tu? ¿Atrapastes a ese Fletchling?- Pregunto.

Si.- Dijo también mostrando la pokebola.

Perfecto, ahora será mejor retomar la ruta, nos alejamos mucho del camino.-

¡Si!- Dijeron Ash y Mei.

Y asi comenzaron a tomar de nuevo el camino hacia Ciudad Santalune mientras que en unos arboles un pequeño pokemon les seguía en secreto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ubicación: Ciudad Lumiose, Laboratorio pokemon del Prof. Sycamore

Hora: 10:30 a.m.

Serena ya había llegado a Ciudad Lumiose y por fin de un recorrido logro llegar al laboratorio pokemon.

¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?- Dijo la chica entrando al edificio.

Hola, buenos días.- apareció el profesor.- tu debes de ser la nueva entrenadora, ¿eres Serena verdad?- Pregunto.

Si, asi es.- Dijo Serena.- Profesor de casualidad ¿no habrá visto a un entrenador de gorra roja y camisa azul?- Pregunto curiosa.

Creo que te refieres a Ash.- Respondio el profesor.

"Es Ash, lo sabia"- Dijo Serena feliz en su mente mientras le brillaban los ojos.

Hace más de 2 horas acaba de irse.- Agrego Sycamore.

Disculpe profesor ¿Podria elegir mi pokemon ya?- Dijo Serena de forma respetuosa.

Claro, Sophie ya puedes traerlos.- Dijo Sycamore mientras aparecia su ayudante junto a los 3 iniciales.- Para facilitar tu elección te entrego tu pokedex para poder consultarlos, solo apunta la pokedex al pokemon y de inmediato te dara la información. Bien Serena ¿A cual de los 3 elegiras como tu compañero?

Continuara

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien chicos y chicas espero que les haya gustado, bueno si bien dije que iba a regresar para inicios de Diciembre siempre no fue asi ya que después de la escuela me fui unos días de viaje a ver peregrinaciones y después de regresar mi mama de plano me quería para ayudarla en organizar posadas y la cena, pero bueno ya estoy otra vez aquí y también para decirles que me gustaría darles la libertad de que pokemon les gustaría que Mei tuviera en su equipo, si quieren háganmelo saber en los reviews y para finalizar les agradezco que sigan mi historia es que para mi ya es un logro que apenas 4 capitulos y ya casi completaba 20 seguidores y favoritos en serio no me lo esperaba, espero que hayan pasado una feliz noche buena, una feliz navidad y pasen un feliz año nuevo junto con su familia y yo aquí digo ¡NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA, BYEEEE!**


End file.
